Space Bikers
The Space Bikers are a gang of alien bikers that at one point were staff members of a school on their home planet. They do like to party and lead double lives. When Jenny moved into the shed, Jenny held multiple parties.The Space Bikers went to some of those parties.T hey have trashed Mezsmer' and Jenny's high school. Jenny normally beats them, but they have bet Jenny at least twice. One of these times the Space Bikers wanted revenge against her. They captured her without much of a fight because Jenny had all her weapons removed so she could beat Brit and Tiff in a fashion war. Tuck rescued Jenny, Brad, and Sheldon with a mech made from Jenny's weapons. The other time they beat Jenny and turn her into a motorcycle. Jenny wasn't able to transform back so, Jenny and Tuck went to the Space Bikers planet to make the Space Bikers fix her.T he Space Bikers lost their school staff jobs in the process. The members of the Space Bikers include Letta, Olga, Sludge, Tammy and Lenny. Members Letta Letta is the leader of the Space Bikers, and was the principle of their home planet's school. She holds a personal grudge against Jenny for destroying her bike. Letta is, like her gang, are from a fishlike planet that is nice and peaceful. She works at a school as a principal but because of the peacefulness of their planet they are unable to let out their steams so they don biker personas and go planet to planet (mainly earth) to wreak havoc and blow off their suppressed ids usually by crashing at parties. She holds a grudge against Jenny for totaling her bike. She once pulled a prank on Jenny by transforming her into a motorcycle and since they screwed her joints together Jenny demands them to change her back but they escaped so Jenny and Tuck (who was forced to come in to work the throttle) follow them back to their home planet where they explain that don't ride motorcycles 24/7 and they refused to change her back. So as revenge Tuck takes a picture of them and tries to send it to the villain league so they chased around effectively ripping their normal clothes revealing their biker clothes. Their people see this and shun them with half of their lives. Tuck threatens to further ruin the rest by sending the picture but Letta stops him and puts Jenny back to normal. Olga Olga is a member of the Space Bikers and worked as a school nurse in her home planet. She's the muscle of the group and does the heavy work. She doesn't talk much. Sludge Sludge is a member of the Space Bikers and worked as a secretary at her home planet's school. She is apparently a mother of two with another on the way according to Voyage to the Planet of the Bikers. Tammy is the most "attractive" of the Space Bikers and their final recruit. Like her fellow bikers, she is a fish-like humanoid alien who speaks in a high squeaky voice and enjoys causing havoc, destruction, and pranks, she is also very flirtatious when compared to the rest of the bikers. Despite her villainous wild side, she was actually an elementary school teacher on her home planet who worked alongside the other bikers who were also part of the school's staff. She was a kind teacher that loved her students, however like her fellow bikers she naturally had a wild side and due to the peaceful and friendly nature of their planet they could never let it out, so they donned the biker personas once in a while in order to let loose their repressed inner ids. Eventually, when Jenny discovered this, she revealed their biker nature to their people who naturally banished them from their planet. Lenny Lenny is a member of the Space Bikers and is the only male of the group. Lenny is portrayed as Letta's "pet", and he's mostly seen on a leash. He was later revealed to be Letta's husband. The leash on him is some form of agreement between partners. He may have kept his job at the end of Escape From the Planet of the Bikers due to not being caught with them. He is the school janitor. He first appeared in The Return of Raggedy Android. He participated in the Space Bikers' vandalism and bullying by dumping a soda down someone's pants. However, Jenny scared away the Space Bikers, prompting them to flee from earth but still leaving behind Lenny, who tried waving at them to return for him. However, it was too late since Jenny already noticed he was still on earth and she gladly asked, "And what should we do with you?" Lenny nervously replied "Atomic wedgie?" and gave himself one apparently since he preferred getting it from himself than from Jenny, which she accepted. Lenny is bullied by the rest of the Space Biker gang. His own wife makes him do almost everything despite the fact that he is tiny even by his home planet standards. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Businessmen Category:Fighters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Nemesis Category:On & Off Category:Perverts Category:Thugs Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pawns Category:Crossover Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Vandals Category:Mongers Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Villains